


I Love a Sunburnt Country

by deird1



Series: Julia, Head Chick of Oz [2]
Category: Australian Politics RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia adapts to the Buffyverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love a Sunburnt Country

"But they're the Opposition. They're _evil_."

A polite cough. "Very possibly, Prime Minister."

"And yet somehow you're _sure_ none of them are vampires?"

"Well, bearing in mind the –"

"Vampires are evil; the Opposition is evil… wouldn't it make sense for there to be overlap?"

"Err…"

"I'm thinking of installing glass ceilings in the Lower House, just to see who stops showing up on sunny days." She smiles, triumphantly. "That would probably get rid of at least _half_ the Coalition."

"Well, you _could_ do that, Prime Minister – if you were sure none of your own party would be affected."

"Ah…"


End file.
